Hydrophobia
by Karu Leonnese
Summary: In which Gojyo realizes irrational fears have their upsides. [58 fluff]


Hydrophobia  
  
A/N: I could've done this as a chappeh for TTWH, but I decided to have a bit more fun with it as a one-shot. [grins] I had thought of doing this big drama thing where Gojyo was traumatized as a child to fear water, but I decided not to go –that- deep. I wanted to keep it happy. Here ya go Marron! [giggles] The closest thing you'll get from meh currently. Reading, 'Break Room', funny you should mention swimming, Karot-san...  
  
Of course, nothing's mine, prolly not even the idea. Shounen-ai and water abuse coming right up!  
  
---  
  
Everyone has a weakness. That one little thing you have going against you that you pray to whatever gods might listen that no one will find out. But of course they always manage to get this information and use it to torture you.  
  
This particular lesson was learned by Gojyo in the form of a lakeside inn. It was the gods' way of rewarding him for his righteous lifestyle. The equivalent of giving him the finger, before kicking his ass to the curb, where he was promptly nailed by a bus [1].  
  
There was no pre-warning of his misfortune either. One minute he was comfortable in the Jiipu, arguing with Goku per usual, and the next the group was checking into the inn. It was at that point when Goku noticed the lake.  
  
"Hey, Sanzo, can we go swimming?" the monkey asked hopefully, once everyone was settled in. They were lucky enough to get four single rooms attached to a main room. The group was currently relaxing in said common room.  
  
"I don't care," the blond replied with a shrug. "But don't expect me to join in."  
  
Goku frowned slightly, but was not undaunted. He turned to Gojyo. "What about you, kappa? Don't you need a refill?"  
  
Gojyo ignored the offending remark, tipping back in his chair. "Count me out. I've no intention of making a moron out of myself. I leave that to you guys."  
  
"Oh yeah," the boy grinned, quite evilly in Gojyo's opinion, "I forgot. You can't swim!" He laughed. Gojyo said nothing, but offered him a nice little hand gesture.  
  
"I suppose I'll go with you Goku," Hakkai spoke up. "A little swim would be nice."  
  
"Alright! I'll go ask the innkeeper for some towels!" Goku was up and out the door before anyone could say otherwise.  
  
Gojyo quirked an eyebrow. "Well, I'd better go along anyway. In case one of you drowns, or some youkai decide to attack while you guys are playing around..."  
  
Hakkai smiled. "I'm –sure-..."  
  
The redhead's eyes twinkled mischievously. "What? I'll have you know, the safety of you and the saru is my utmost concern here."  
  
"How noble of you," the green-eyed youkai smirked, standing up.  
  
"Will you two either leave or shut the hell up?" Sanzo growled, picking up the newspaper on the table and began to flip through it.  
  
Hakkai nodded. Gojyo winked, resting his chair back on solid ground. "Whatever the great Sanzo-sama wishes..."  
  
"Would you –like- to die?" the blond asked flatly.  
  
Hakkai grabbed his bag and wisely pulled Gojyo by the arm, leading him out of the room before the kappa could continue his irritation of the monk. Goku was running down the hall towards them as they exited, arms laden with towels.  
  
"I think I got too many," he announced.  
  
Gojyo smiled, giving the boy a look. "You think? Hell, there's enough there for a small army!"  
  
"Shut up!" Goku pouted. Hakkai took a few towels from him. The golden-eyed boy took the rest inside, dumping them in the common room and grabbing his bag, making a hasty exit. Even he knew better than to interrupt Sanzo when he was in one of 'those moods'.  
  
The water in the lake was cool and refreshing after a long day's traveling, and there was no small show made of it. Goku splashed around in his shorts, typical in his fashion, while Hakkai, shirt and pants rolled up, peacefully lounged in shoulder-high waves. Gojyo sat on the dock near the shore, allowing only his legs to dangle in the cool waters. This went on until dinner was called, and the trio dried off to go eat.  
  
---  
  
It was much later that night when Hakkai found Gojyo sitting at the dock again, by himself. The brunette strolled over the planks, hands held behind his back. "I'd wondered where you' run off to..."  
  
Gojyo started at the sudden voice, then immediately realized whom it was. He smiled easily. "Hey."  
  
Hakkai sat down next to his friend, knees drawn up to his chest and resting his arms on them. "It's really quite beautiful out here."  
  
"Yeah," came the absent reply.  
  
"Something on your mind?" the brunette asked after a few moments of companionable silence.  
  
"Sorta," the half-breed shrugged. He stood up, leaning precariously over the edge of the dock. "Ya know, it sucks."  
  
Hakkai looked up at him. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Being all uptight and scared of such a nice thing like water." Red eyes focused totally on the calm waves.  
  
The shorter man nodded. "Hydrophobia."  
  
"It's even prettier at night," he grinned, "but then I'm getting all weird and poetic. That's more your thing."  
  
Hakkai rested his chin on one hand and smiled. "By all means..."  
  
"It's not even a real fear. I just can't stand the pressure, ya know? In deep water, when it pushes on your chest. It's hard to breathe..." he clasped his hands behind his head.  
  
At this, the green-eyed youkai stood beside his friend. "Want some help?"  
  
Gojyo looked at him. "Wha?"  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'," he smiled. Before the redhead could register or protest, he was pushed lightly off the dock and into the waters. He thrashed around a bit, sputtering, before he realized it was only waist deep. Hakkai laughed and jumped in after him.  
  
Gojyo glared at him through his hair, now plastered to his face with moisture. "That was so not fair..."  
  
Hakkai put his hands up in defense. "Trust me, I'm not trying to kill you. I'm going to teach you how to swim. Maybe then you won't be so afraid of water."  
  
"I told you, I'm not –afraid- of it," he insisted, wringing out his hair a little. His friend made no response, only waded out further into the water. Gojyo hesitated for a moment, and then followed.  
  
Once they were a little deeper, Hakkai stopped and turned to face him. "The first thing you need to know about swimming is floating." He reached out his hand.  
  
"Or sinking..." Gojyo muttered dryly, taking the shorter man's hand. Hakkai pulled him closer, until they were inches apart.  
  
"Okay!" he smiled, happy to play the teacher once again. "Lay back."  
  
Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "You're crazy, right?"  
  
"I must be, if I'm attempting this. So help me out a little. Lay back, and I'll hold you up."  
  
If it were anyone else, Gojyo would have replied with a prompt 'screw off' and left. But this was Hakkai, and he trusted the brunette more than anyone else. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and then leaned backwards, until his entire top half was laying on the water's surface. He felt Hakkai's arms under his back, supporting him.  
  
"Now hold your breath and lift your feet off the ground," he instructed softly.  
  
Gojyo took the largest breath he could and held it, slowly lifting his legs to join the rest of his body. After he wasn't immediately pulled down, he relaxed a bit inwardly. His boy was still rigidly stiff though. "Don't let go."  
  
Hakkai nodded. "I won't yet, I promise. Just focus on keeping still right now. You can talk, but try to keep a little breath in your lungs. It makes things easier."  
  
Floating. It was easy enough, when someone was holding you up. It was really nice, just lying there. The waves were calm against him; under any other circumstances, he might have been lulled to sleep by it. Btu there was still the unnerving thought of sinking, with all that water pushing against him and not being able to breathe.  
  
"It's okay," Hakkai said, noticing the change in his friend's pulse, "Nothing's going to happen. Trust me."  
  
He did. He knew as long as Hakkai was supporting him, he wouldn't sink. Hell, he couldn't do much damage in waist-deep water anyway. It was a bit irrational, but the thought scared him all the same.  
  
"I'm going to let go with one arm now, okay? Just keep doing the same thing."  
  
Gojyo bit his bottom lip. "Okay..." he felt one of the youkai's arms pull away from him, bringing it up to run through his hair.  
  
"See? You're doing great," he smiled proudly. "Do you want to practice, or are you ready to try this by yourself?"  
  
Gojyo winced. "You'll stay here, right? Even if I'm floating by myself-"  
  
"I'll be right here," the brunette finished. "I promise."  
  
He nodded slowly. "Okay then."  
  
Hakkai took his other arm away from Gojyo carefully, and then stood beside the half-breed. Gojyo remained floating, although he was shaking the slightest bit.  
  
"You did it, right? I'm doing this on my own now, aren't I?"  
  
"Congratulations," Hakkai started laughing.  
  
Soon Gojyo joined in, which wasn't a good idea, considering his position. He coughed, causing himself to move too much. Thinking he was going to sink like a rock, he started thrashing around, which –did- cause him to go under. He hurriedly popped back up, spitting out water and coughing some more. Hakkai held him up by his arms.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Gojyo nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah. It was nice while it lasted though."  
  
Hakkai smiled. "You did great for your first lesson. Would you like to start on the next?"  
  
The redhead grinned halfheartedly. "No offense, but would you mind if we saved it? I'd kinds just like to sit here for awhile."  
  
The shorter man shrugged. "That's perfectly fine."  
  
The two started wading back to the shore. They were near the dock when Gojyo stopped his friend. "I think I see something under there."  
  
Hakkai peered curiously under the dock. "What? I don't see anything."  
  
The redhead smirked. "Yeah, but that hardly means anything. C'mon, I wanna go look."  
  
The pair went closer to the dock, until they were right under the structure. Hakkai leaned one hand on the post. "I still don't see anything."  
  
Facing the dock, he didn't see Gojyo until it was too late. The half-breed pinned his friend against the post, grinning. "Still don't see it?"  
  
The green-eyed youkai shook his head. "I should've known..."  
  
"Yeas, you should've. That's what you get," his smirk grew wider as he closed the distance between them, "for being so naïve."  
  
He kissed him then, content with his one-liners. It was an exhilarating feeling, pressing against his shorter friend. Where skin met skin was smooth and wet, and the dampness from the soaked clothing sent a chill up his spine that he couldn't suppress. He laughed into Hakkai's mouth, who regarded him curiously as he broke away.  
  
"Shit, man. There may be something to this swimming thing after all!"  
  
The brunette smiled softly. "So, does that mean you're up for another lesson sometime?"  
  
Gojyo winked. "If this is the reward I get, you can teach me any damn thing you like."  
  
The pair was silenced abruptly by the sound of footsteps on the dock above them. They looked at each other, questioning whether or not to make their presence known.  
  
"Hakkai? Gojyo? You guys out here?" Goku called sleepily. "Sanzo says get the hell in here and go to bed."  
  
"I suppose we'd better go," the redhead grinned. Hakkai nodded, before snatching another kiss from the kappa.  
  
Gojyo laughed, and then clamped a hand over his mouth. Goku's head popped out from over the planks. "What're you doing under there?" his eyes widened. "Hakkai?!"  
  
Hakkai smiled. "Hi Goku."  
  
"Oh god! You guys were-!! I'm telling Sanzo!" the boy's head vanished from view. Running footsteps down the dock told them he was headed back inside in a hurry.  
  
"I've no doubt he will," Hakkai mused.  
  
"Yeah," Gojyo bit Hakkai's shoulder affectionately. "The real question is, what the hell should Sanzo do about it?"  
  
---  
  
[1] This phrase is from a RtED ficceh by one of my worshipped friends, Zarla. It amused meh greatly, so it wound up here.  
  
End! Didn't turn out quite how I wanted, but close enough. [beams] Whatcha think? Personally, I've never had a swim-kiss, but I think it'd be nice... [shrugs] 


End file.
